Amores, enredos y una boda
by lunauchiha10
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un joven y algo neurótico soltero que no tiene pareja para ir a la boda de su hermano, y para colmo su ex- novio es el padrino de bodas, asi que gracias al consejo de un amigo recurre a contratar a un gigoló para que finja ser su novio


Inicio cap. 1

Una buena decisión

_Naruto Uzumaki __ e invitado_

_El Sr. Y la Sra Namikaze tienen el honor de invitarles _

_Al enlace de su hijo Deidara con Itachi Hatake_

Un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules revisaba en internet y algunos periódicos la sección de "Acompañantes masculinos" mordiéndose el labio ya esa era la primera vez que hacia algo así.

*flash back*

-De verdad piensas ir solo a la boda de tu hermano? –. Preguntó un joven castaño de nombre Kiba Inuzuka, su único compañero y amigo en Tokio.

-Si digo que tiene de malo? Además pensaba llevarte a ti pero ahora dices que te irás con Shino a Kyoto justo ese día –. Realmente estaba triste porque sus viejos amigos seguro estarían en esa boda, algunos de sus familiares y para variar Pain su ex –novio era el padrino de boda y aun no lo olvidaba.

-Pues por qué no le pagas a alguien que te acompañe? –. Dijo de lo más natural el castaño.

-Co-como? – .abrió mucho los ojos. –pagarle a alguien has dicho? –

-Si Naruto, apoco no conoces la sección de "ACOMPAÑANTES MASCULINOS"? –. Dijo bajando la voz para que las personas cercanas a su meza no escucharan.

-Es algo así como un prostituto?–. Susurró acercándose más a su amigo, no cabía duda Kiba cada día estaba más loco.

-No se les llama prostituto, a los hombres que se dedican a eso se les llama Gigoló, y si me refiero a eso, págale a alguien para que te acompañe, velo por el lado bueno, no iras solo y podrás pasarlo bien en la cama –. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Naruto se sonrojó ante el último comentario. -Oye y en verdad existe una sección asi? – Aun incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Si, y créeme es muy efectiva aunque algo costosa pero vale la pena porque no son cualquier cosa, son puros dioses griegos –. La cara del castaño era un poema de solo acordarse la clase de acompañantes que se podían conseguir con tan solo hacer una llamadita.

-Pues no estoy seguro, creo que ir solo es la mejor opción –. Respondió el rubio acomodándose bien en su lugar y mirando a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

-Claro e ir solo y ser la burla de todos no? –. Se detuvo un instante. –aahh ya entiendo, aun tienes la esperanza de que Pain vuelva contigo, pero por que en lugar de esperar eso no vas y le demuestras que no lo necesitas y que puedes conseguir a quien quieras? –. Terminó kiba mirando a Naruto con un brillo especial en los ojos, sabía que había dado en el punto.

-Terminé regresemos al trabajo que no quiero que Azuma nos grite por llegar tarde –. Se apresuró a terminar el rubio su comida dando por finalizado el tema.

*Fin del flash back*

Se fue a la cama después de unas llamadas pensando aun en lo patético que le resultaba todo ese asunto, el a sus 23 años, soltero, un trabajo estable y que le daba buenos ingresos pero solo y sin amor al fin de cuentas.

*a la mañana siguiente*

Se levantó temprano como todos los días y se metió a la ducha. Minutos después estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando un mensaje de la contestadora se dejó escuchar.

"_Soy Naruto Uzumaki, deja tu mensaje después del tono y yo te llamaré más tarde: Hola Naruto soy Sasuke Uchiha, siento no haber podido llamarte anoche, recibí tus mensajes… los 7, se que estas nervioso pero me pagan para esto, voy con retraso te envío un mensajero para que recoja mi boleto de avión, Naruto… no te preocupes tu ex –novio deseará no haberte dejado y tu familia creerá que estamos enamorados, confía en mi te veré en el aeropuerto, estoy desenado conocerte" _

El rubio casi se atraganta con el dentífrico, si nada mas su voz le había puesto la piel de gallina no quería ni imaginarse como seria el en persona.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y salió a toda prisa seguro era mensajero. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente era el.

Lo siento no te esperaba tan temprano. Tomó el billete de avión, lo puso en un sobre en el cual escribió el nombre de Sasuke y le extendió el sobre al mensajero el cual lo tomó pero Naruto no lo soltaba. Jalonearon el sobre y mientras el mensajero arrugaba el entrecejo, Naruto sonreía nerviosamente.

-es un boleto de avión, para una persona–. Comenzó a decir. –mi hermano se casa pasado mañana –.

-tiene que soltarlo –. Le dijo el mensajero señalando el sobre.

-Tendrás que ayudarme –. Respondió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. El joven chico tiró mas fuerte del sobre y con la otra mano apartó la del rubio quedándose por fin con el "_paquete_", el chico salió del lugar a toda prisa antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera otra cosa.

Por su parte Naruto se adentró en el departamento y comenzó a dejar todo en orden por los días que no estaría en casa, regó sus plantas, y de entre los cajones se detuvo a mirar unas fotografías en las que aparecían el y Pain de cuando eran novios y estaban felices, aparte de las fotografías había una pequeña cajita color café, la abrió y admiró lo que alguna vez fue su anillo de compromiso. Guardó todo y comenzó a preparar sus maletas y a arreglarse a toda prisa o llegaría tarde al aeropuerto.

El taxi por fin llegó y salió cargando su bolsa de viaje y tras él, el portero del edificio cargando otras 5 maletas mas, le dio la dirección al chofer, suspiró y se fue a encontrarse con su destino.

De otro departamento salió un hombre vestido de negro y cargando solo una bolsa de viaje, subió a un coche negro y se marchó.


End file.
